


Finally they admitted

by DreamerandRude



Series: It's so obvious but they are blind [9]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romance, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: Just some fluff and bonding. It's cute but nothing important.





	Finally they admitted

Admitted

When he woke up the first thing he looked at was Denki, the younger man was still sleeping and despite the early hours he was wide awake. A small smile was on his face, seven years, bloody seven years he waited to finally admit him his feelings. And he was glad that Denki harbourd the same feelings towards him. 

“Iwabe-kun!” Denki mumbled in his sleep and turned to the other side. “Thanks!” he thought and silently stood up. He walked to his kitchen and made coffee. He looked at the mug and poured some sugar in it. He wanted to wake Denki but ignored it and looked for the milk. 

“Why didn't you wake me?” he nearly jumped when he saw the younger one in the door, clothed in an old shirt of him. “Sorry, you where sleeping so good, I didn't had the heart to do so!” he answered and handed him an newly made coffee. “Thanks!” It was still awkward, last week they where simply friends and teammates and yesterday they started to admit their feelings. 

“Denki?” he asked. Denki´s glasses where off, his eyes red and for a moment Iwabe wanted to ask if he was blind without them on, after all they are pretty strong. “Are you still sure?” the Kaminarimon was confused. 

“What do you mean?” “I mean if you want to make it public, imagine what will happen when the wrong people will hear it!” “You mean my father?” he nodded. “Don't worry babe, father can't do anything, if he want to keep the company running he has to do the things I say!” a small smile was on his face as he kissed Denki. “My small ball of rage!” “Can you perhaps stop calling me that?” 

“Never gonna happen!”

They spent the last morning on Iwabe´s old, blue worn out couch in the living room, Denki was writing with his father, pretending he was about to go to train with the team. “Are you hungry?” Iwabe wondered when he heard Denki´s stomach rumbling. “Sure!” he was a bit embarrassed. 

The way to their usual restaurant was long and filled with comfortable silence. Hands where in the others, people looked at them but none cared. It was not important what others might think. “So so, this looks nice!” they turned around to see Metall. “Finally you admitted? About time, but there won't be that much changes!” “Yeah, true.” Iwabe smiled as they entered their normal restaurant. 

“So will you tell the rest of our class? And what about your parents?” Metal was like a gossip girl, and glad. He knew the pain Denki felt whenever he saw Iwabe. And when Iwabe was scared his best friend would hate him. “Mine won't care, in their eyes I can do whatever I want!” Iwabe answered and smirked. “Father isn´t very happy about it, I know but I don't care either. 

It didn't take the others very long to get there too. Only Boruto and Mitsuki where missing. Each of them where looking at the usual couple as if they where some kind of show. 

“Finally you made it!”

“Bloody hell, seven years and now!”

“We are so happy for you!”

Denki gave Iwabe a long, loving glance as they kissed each other. Nothing could change that for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For sticking with me. This is the last part of the series. Actually it's funny when I think about it as I started it a few months back.  
> There wil only be a nsfw when I'm really in the mood for but other way. Thanks for everything.


End file.
